youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Will Young Ones
Big Will has always been quite awkward around other wolves, especially females. Though he can be awkward Big Will knows how to growl and bite. He is responsible and serious when it comes to being an alpha, yet he can be quite cold to wolves in general, being socially awkward anyway. Young Ones Big Will(YM002) was born into the Young Ones Pack on April 20, 2008. His parents were Hambone and Shatter, the alpha pair at the time. He had four litter mates called Beethoven(YM004), Einstein(YM005), Mozart(YF001) and Shakespeare(YM003), sadly Beethoven died a few weeks later and Einstein once they were teens. They grew up fast and they started watching the adults hunt, slowly learning the proper techniques. At this time Hambone lost dominance, and his uncle Youssarian became alpha male again after Hambone had defeated him a few months before. When he was a fully grown adult he took on a subordinate role along with his siblings. He started helping on patrols and sometimes went roving at the Scooters or Whiskers but had no success. In winter 2011, the pack split in two halves, one consisted of Shatter, Fathom, Slip, Hazel and the teens and the other of Youssarian, Hambone, Mozart, Rocket Dog, Junior, Timber and Big Will. A roving male called Stinker mated with his sister Mozart but later him and the other males chased him off. Later in summer, when Timber challenged Youssarian for dominance, the pack separated again. This time he stayed at the den with Snow, Junior, Hazel, Finn and Timber that took dominance until he left, he was in the half with the pups so he had to help because of the low number of adults the split caused. After a few weeks the pack reunited and a new alpha female showed up next to Youssarian, as his mother Shatter had died the previous month. Mating season came into full swing and a group of roving males from the Commandos called Homestar Runner, Flash and Dasher constantly stalked the Young Ones. Big Will was one of the oldest males in the pack so he usually led the small group of males with Fang as they chased off the pesky rovers. In one occasion they caught Dasher as he was fleeing after mating with Swift Kill and brutally killed him, this was a warning to the other males and roving activity calmed down. He went roving with his father, Hambone, and Timber every now and then instead of going on patrol with Youssarian. During the roving trips he acted as a decoy most of the times, allowing Hambone to mate with a female. The following month the pack split in two halves after losing a battle for territory with the Commandos. Rocket Dog and Zero took dominance of the splinter half. Big Will was in the main half led by Youssarian and Frost. After a week, there was a big storm while Big Will was outside of the territory bounds. The den site flooded and a lightning started a fire in a part of the Young Ones old territory, that now belongs to the Commandos, Big Will ran for his life and ended up bumping into the other half of the Young Ones that had separated. Sequoia He decided to join them and challenged his cousin Zero, who had been in charge of the group, taking male dominance next to Rocket Dog. Then Ebony, after being kicked out of the main Young Ones half, encountered them and joined as well. They went into battle with the Whiskers, though they lost. Big Will ran away, returning with the Young Ones, instead of going back to his half, and Ebony was alone again. Later, Big Will and Ebony returned. This half never rejoined the Young Ones and become known as the Sequoia. After almost two months of wandering around different territories, not having their own, Big Will proved himself as a worthy leader, as he led an attack to the most vulnerable pack, seeking territory. This turned out to be a success for them, because the Geckos were one of the smallest packs. The Geckos were outnumbered and had pups under their care so their alpha female ran away with the pups as Big Will chased off the alpha male Hazel, who was actually his cousin. They didn't put up a fight, so the Sequoia finally had a territory. Swift Kill challenged Rocket Dog for dominance but Rocket Dog put her sister in her place, while Ebony was hunting hares and recovering some strength. Next day Big Will left on patrolling, leaving Baker and Miles to keep an eye open for any threats, but they started fighting while a cougar crawled towards the pups. Big Will returned just in time and when the cougar attacked he put himself between the pups and the cougar and chased it away. The Young Ones would never reunite again, but with Big Will as a leader the newly formed Sequoia had a good future. A week later Big Will led the Sequoia into the Commandos territory, they spent a few hours there, acting as if they were in their own territory. Later on the Commandos spotted them and tried to give chase, then Homestar Runner appeared, acting as a distraction without noticing, as the Commandos, thinking he was part of the Sequoia gave chase. Giving advantage to the Sequoia, Big Will led the attack against them and the Commandos fled. The Sequoia integrated Douglas Fir Slopes to their territory. A month later Big Will took the pack on a foraging trip with the pups. Ebony and Rocket Dog fought for the dominant female role, Ebony had gotten better during those days of fortunate hunting and easily won. Swift Kill didn't like her rank so she also challenged Ebony, but she lost and was kicked out of the pack. Ebony took the position of alpha female of the Sequoia next to Big Will. When a group of scientists approached to make a documentary, theys shot Big Will with a sleeping dart to put the radio collar on him, both alphas were collared to track the pack's movements. After a few days they started trusting the people and ignoring the collars, feeling more confortable with them. When mating season approached, Big Wil became more aggressive to the other males, he kicked out Finn who was unrelated to the females and could pose a threat to his rank. He never rejoined and later died while roving. Soon after the alphas left in search of a den and when they found it, the pack disappeared. Ebony and Big Will searched for a day then they spent a night together in the new den. The next day they found the pack led by Zero and Rocket Dog. Big Will and Ebony punished them for their insubordination and restablished dominance over them. Days later a roving male named Doctor Who mated with Swift Kill while the alphas were doing so, too. When they returned Big Will attacked the rover while he was tied with Swift Kill. He couldn't escape and was badly wounded. He forcefully broke free, hurting Swift Kill and himself. When he ran off Baker, Miles, Zero, Dingo and Big Will caught up and killed him. Big Will continued his routine in winter, stopping any rovers that might have been in the territory. In late winter, there had been a lone female scent marking in the Sequoia territory. She was chased out many times, but eventually joined the pack, her name was Autumn. In spring, Ebony, Rocket Dog, Swift Kill, and Autumn were pregnant. Big Will did all he could to make sure the alpha female was well fed. One day, the patrolling party was doing a den raid at the Commandos. They were caught and chased. The Commandos chased the patrolling party, along with the pack to the other side and then went back to their own territory. Big Will attacked Zero, who was leading the patrolling party. The den was destroyed and Big Will and Ebony had to rebuild it. Swift Kill was the first to give birth, three of her pups were killed later that day by Ebony. Swift Kill was evicted for good and her surviving pup named Grasshopper was adopted by Rocket Dog. Autumn and Rocket Dog gave birth to their pups a few days later on the same date. A week later Ebony, the alpha female, finally gave birth to a litter of six pups. Big Will was happy to finally have pups of his own after so many years. That same night, Autumn's pups were discovered while the patrolling party was out. Autumn tried to protect her pups, but was outnumbered and ran off. The den collapsed and her pups were killed. Later Autumn rejoined but was soon kicked out of the pack for her rebellious behaviour. In fall Big Will's mate, Ebony, died during a hunt so his younger half sister Rocket Dog assumed dominance. Big Will mourned her death, she had been the only mate he ever had and had grown very attached to her. As there weren't any other unrelated females, in mating season Big Will abandoned the pack in search of a new mate, leaving the alpha position open which was quickly taken by Zero. Big Will wandered on his own for a while and visited some packs to try and snatch a female, but he was unable to do so. He crossed the Yellowstone border in search of a new life and was never seen again, most likely died due to the harsh winter conditions, he was last seen on January, 2014. Family Mother: Shatter Father: Hambone Brothers: Shakespeare, Einstein and Beethoven. Sisters: Mozart Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Sequoia Wolves Category:Last Seen Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters